Define and analyze the nature and extent of out-of-wedlock births in the United States. Identify and evaluate extant sources of data on the occurrence of out-of-wedlock births. Utilize the extant data to document and elucidate the present levels as well as the trends of out-of-wedlock births, and changes which have been occurring in terms of characteristics of those who have the births. The research will assess the effects that such factors as age, race, socioeconomic status, and education have on levels, trends, sources, accuracy, current levels, trends, and changes of out-of-wedlock births in order to facilitate further studies of this phenomenon. Such investigations sould provide a theoretical nature and empirical framework in which research can be conducted in depth on the changing nature and extentof out-of-wedlock births, factors contributing to such changes, and consequences of the changes.